1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system and a connecting mechanism thereof and, more particularly, to a connecting mechanism capable of attaching/detaching an electronic device to/from a docking station rapidly and an electronic system equipped with the connecting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances and develops, various electronic devices, such as a tablet computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, an electronic book, etc. have been considered a necessity by a lot of people in daily life. Furthermore, with development of touch technology, a touch panel has become a main tool for data input in the aforesaid electronic devices. However, if a user needs to input a larger number of letters, symbols and/or numerals (e.g. to keep account or trial balance) in a short time, the touch panel is more inconvenient than a keyboard for operation. So far a connecting port is installed on a bottom of an electronic device and used for connecting an external keyboard for the user to input letters, symbols and/or numerals. However, the aforesaid connecting manner is unstable, such that the external keyboard may come off the electronic device easily due to collision or pull-drag effect, and then that will persecute the user.